How To Play
HOW TO PLAY First things first, this is a role-playing game so if you play the game with that in mind, it will hopefully make the game much more enjoyable. Unlike other strategy games such as Age of Empires or Civilization, you don't actually build buildings as the player. You do, however, get to promote development by industries in your country through taxes and policies. You play as the head of a political party. Your decisions on certain issues will determine your political lean for any of the categories in the game. You are expected to propose and submit bills to your nations government and vote on any submitted bills. If your party is staunchly against abortion and a bill comes up proposing legal abortion, you are expected to role play and, in turn, vote against it. That doesn't mean you'll necessary win the vote but you at least stuck to your ideals. # The first step is to sign up for the game. You will need to create a user name that will be how you will be identified in the game world. # Once your account is created, you will start creating a political party. Do this by selecting a name for your party, select a color to represent your party, choose a logo, and choose a starting character to represent your party in game. Each character is rated on different attributes (public speaking, fund-raising, etc) that can influence how effective they will be while in office. Some characters will not be fit for the role of party head but if you happen to win the election and become head of state, they may be perfect for a cabinet position. # Once the party is created, you can select a nation. Each nation has a different culture, economy, population, etc so it's best to research any nations you're interested in before choosing them as you will be required to follow that culture. In the early stages of the game, their is a total of 50 nations but if the community grows, we will add more. Each country is allowed a maximum of 5 parties. # You are now the head of your very own political party and now you can start politicking. Assess your selected nations budget and current statistics. Create and submit bills for debate and then vote on submitted bills. Remember, this is a role playing game so you should vote along party lines and the nations culture should always be taken into consideration. Every population group in the game world will vote based a base line of specific parameters. # If your party wins a national election and and is elected head of state (President, Prime Minister, etc) you can select the cabinet which includes numerous advisors which can each be appointed and you can perform numerous actions for that position. Such as the Secretary of State to talk to other nations to diffuse a situation or make it worse. Remember the character attributes? This is where they can help or hurt your party. ROLE PLAYING All actions done within the game world are to be done in character. This means that when voting on submitted bills, you are expected to vote according to your party stance on the issue. All political parties will begin with being center but every bill submitted or vote will influence this to the left or right. This also means that the in game characters that are representing your party in the game are also to be played according to their attributes. For example, if your in game party head is highly corruptible, it's very likely that they will accept bribes. With this being said, English is the official language of the game and all communication and legislation should be in English. Any reference to a real life person, religion, place, etc is only to be done out of character and not during official Geo Online actions. OTHER PLAYER OPPORTUNITIES As of right now, human players are only permitted to play as the head of a political party. We do have ambitions to add other player roles such as journalists, human business owners but we do not want to get too far away from the base purpose of the game. We are always open to suggestions so if you have any, please let us know.